Vegeta's Respect
!! おまえが だ |Rōmaji title =Bejīta Datsubō!! Gokū Omae ga Nanbā Wan da |Literal title =Vegeta Takes Off His Hat!! Goku, You are No. 1 |Number=280 |Saga=Kid Buu Saga |Manga=Vegeta and Kakarrot |Airdate=October 18, 1995 |English Airdate = March 20, 2003 |Previous=Battle for the Universe Begins |Next=Minute of Desperation }} !! おまえが だ|Bejīta Datsubō!! Gokū Omae ga Nanbā Wan da|lit. "Vegeta Takes Off His Hat!! Goku, You are No. 1"}} is the fifth episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eightieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 18, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 20, 2003. Summary The episode begins as Super Saiyan 3 Goku continues his fight with Kid Buu as the whole universe watches on. In Hell, Goku's enemies of the past watch the battle in a giant Crystal Ball most intently as the fight intensifies. In rage over Buu's disobedience, Babidi offers his hopes that Goku kills Buu once and for all. The fight continues to intensify but Goku has nearly exhausted himself while fighting Kid Buu. Goku tries to power up with his most intense Kamehameha, but does not have enough energy to stand against Buu and in his effort to power up nearly passes out. Vegeta rushes over to see if Goku still wants to continue the match or if he could step in. Goku reluctantly lets Vegeta fight Buu. Vegeta faces the hundreds of Kid Buus created from Goku's attack and blows them up. Kid Buu reforms and Vegeta tries to fire a blast at him, but it has no effect. They start fighting and despite great effort, Vegeta cannot land a single punch on Kid Buu. Vegeta is no match for Kid Buu and begins to wonder how Goku fought Kid Buu. As Kid Buu is about to finish off Vegeta, Goku saves Vegeta and says he has not finished with Kid Buu. Goku continues his fight with Kid Buu as Vegeta and the whole of the universe continues to look on in awe. Vegeta is watching as the fight between Goku and Buu rages on and begins to reminisce about the past and the struggle he has had with Goku since their initial contact. Vegeta flashes back to the when he first met Goku on Earth and his frustration caused by how he was the stronger fighter then, but he still could not beat Goku no matter his effort. His memories next return to their time on Namek and how Goku beat Recoome and Frieza when Goku had become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta was torn apart when he saw Goku fight, believing he had stolen his right to become the next Super Saiyan. Vegeta next remembers how he too became a Super Saiyan, but every time he thought he had surpassed Goku, no matter how much he trained, how much he worked and concentrated, Goku would quickly surpass him once again. Vegeta remembers how he had first thought that the love of Goku's family and friends had pushed him over the limit, but Vegeta admits even though he gained a family of his own, he had become no stronger. Vegeta admits he had always fought for the pleasure of killing and gaining power, and was merciless, where Goku had always shown mercy and never fought to kill or for revenge, but instead he had fought to simply get stronger. He finally admits Goku confuses him, as he does not see how someone could fight so hard, with every effort to make themselves better and still not have any intention to kill, and that it has always angered him. Realizing that his anger is what has made him blind to the reality of the situation Vegeta finally relents and acknowledges Goku is the better fighter because he fights for the love of fighting, to become the best he can be, with no reservations. Vegeta follows this with his vote of confidence that Goku will be the one to defeat Buu and, in his first act of humility towards Goku, admits that Goku is "the best". The fight between Goku and Kid Buu continues with all its intensity and vigor as the universe looks on at the two greatest warriors in its history, amazed at the spectacle that still is very uncertain in outcome. Major Events *Goku continues his fight with Kid Buu. *Vegeta jumps into the fray to help Goku. *Many villains that Goku has fought before watch him fight Kid Buu from Hell. *Vegeta finally accepts that Goku is better than him. Though he had realized, around the time Goku fought Yakon, that Goku's power naturally increased faster than his, he was bitter about it. Now, he acknowledges without rancor that Goku is simply better. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Grand Kai's Planet **Hell Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 Techniques *Mystic Ball Attack - Used by Kid Buu to assault Goku. *Super Kamehameha - Used by Goku to attack Kid Buu, but the Majin regenerates. *Regeneration - Used by Kid Buu to recover from many attacks from Goku and Vegeta. *Cloning - Used by Kid Buu after regenerating to attack Goku, and later Vegeta. *Explosive Wave - Used by Vegeta to repel Kid Buu's many clones. *Continuous Energy Bullet - Used by Vegeta to destroy Kid Buu's clones. *Vanishing Ball - Used by Kid Buu to attempt to kill Vegeta, but was stopped by Goku. *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to teleport behind Kid Buu. *Kamehameha - Used by Goku and Kid Buu against each other. Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Gohan Fights Frieza" - During the fight between SSJ3 Goku and Kid Buu. *"16 Rips Off Cell's Tail" - When Super Saiyan 3 Goku powers down to base form while subsequently losing energy after firing his Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu. *"Frieza Begs" - When Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Differences from the manga *The occupants of Grand Kai's Planet and Hell watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu unfold is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after Goku fires a Kamehameha at Kid Buu, he collapses and regresses to his normal state. Vegeta steps in and buys him some time to recover until Goku returns and continues the fight as a Super Saiyan 3 once more. None of this happened in the manga. Trivia *The characters seen in Hell are: Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Appule, Babidi, Goz and Mez. *Two warriors on Grand Kai's planet wear the Battle Armor. *In this episode, Vegeta finally swallows his pride and admits that Goku is the better fighter. *When Kid Buu bites Goku's arm, Goku retaliates by biting Kid Buu's head. This is the second time Goku bites one of the three main villains, the first being when he bites Frieza in "Frieza's Boast". *The flashback scenes of Goku and Vegeta's history in this episode are unique in that they feature newly hand-drawn animation, rather than stock footage from past episodes as other flashback sequences in the various Dragon Ball shows usually are. *During Vegeta's flashback to the first time he and Goku met, when Goku arrives at the battlefield, Piccolo's corpse is shown intact, when after his death by Nappa his body disappeared. However, this only occurred in the Saban dub of that episode (in the Japanese version and Ultimate Uncut and Remastered Funimation dubs, Piccolo's body is still there). *In the beginning, Vegeta appears on the cliff bruised and exhausted. However, as Goku and Buu start to fight, he seems to be in perfect health. *In the Funimation dub, when Vegeta monologues about Goku becoming a Super Saiyan, he mentions that the last Super Saiyan appeared three millenias ago. However, when Vegeta first mentioned the possibility of Goku becoming a Super Saiyan in "A Legend Revealed", he says that it occurs every 1,000 years. This error originated in the original Saban dub of the same episode. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 280 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 280 (BDZ) pt-br:Goku, você é o melhor fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 280 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z